


A Scandalous Midnight in Madrid

by darcy81



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, WayHaught Mills & Boon Fic Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcy81/pseuds/darcy81
Summary: Waverly Earp is in Madrid for less then 24 hours, accompanying her sister Willa to a 'International Women in Business' awards ceremony. Whilst sitting at the event, awaiting the awards to start, a band starts to play, and Waverly is inexplicably drawn to the drummer-all red hair and prominent dimples. The musician promises to show Waverly the city, and Waverly, in defiance of her sister, is only too happy to be led...





	A Scandalous Midnight in Madrid

**Author's Note:**

> Despite never having been to Madrid and never having written a one shot, I found myself compelled to join in with all the Mills and Boon fun @LuckyWantsTo and @HaughtTo Scot have created... Thanks for the challenge, what a delightful thing for us to get involved in!

“Ladies and Gentlemen we will shortly be arriving in Madrid, where the local time is 11.35AM and the current temperature is a warm 32 degrees” the captain of the plane announced. Willa Earp was busy with her husband Robert Svane at the table on their private jet, and her younger sister, Waverly, was lost in her thought’s looking out of the window as the city came into view. 

Ward Earp had built his empire by investing heavily in computers in the early nineties and his three daughters were now reaping the rewards. Willa was the head of the corporation, and Waverly was her assistant-a job the youngest Earp loathed, but her incessant need to make everyone happy made it impossible for her to walk away. 

They rarely travelled internationally-Willa often deciding their middle sister Wynonna could be out of the office for weeks at a time schmoozing the elite whilst she remained at the helm-but when an invite to attend the ‘International Women in Business’ awards came in, Willa had jumped at the chance-being nominated for the top award of the night-and believing she had a solid chance of winning

They disembarked the small aircraft and were met by a limousine on the run way. Willa and Robert leaving the bags for Waverly to sort and eventually join the driver in the front of the car before they were sped away to an exclusive hotel in the heart of Madrid. Waverly had been excited when she was informed she would be joining Willa for the trip-longing to do more travelling, but had been disappointed when Willa had announced they would be in the Spanish city for less than twenty four hours.

Waverly chatted amiably with the driver as they made their way to the ‘Villa Magna’ in the heart of the city-its location on a grand boulevard, nestled between exclusive fashion houses and impressive restaurants-making it an enviable place to stay. 

As soon as they pulled up, the doors were opened by handsome bell boys in chic uniforms and they were directed to the lobby-Waverly immediately going to the front desk to check them in and collect their key cards-Willa and Robert taking the most exclusive suite in the hotel and Waverly taking one a couple of floors down

“I’ll need to start getting ready around 4 o’clock, so make sure you’re here by then” Willa said as she took the room key from the smaller woman and turned towards the elevator

“Okay, I’m going to a museum if either of you are interested?” Waverly replied with her signature smile

“No” both Willa and Robert answered in unison “Don’t be late” Willa threw over her shoulder as they retreated further into the hotel

Waverly rolled her shoulders and waited for the pair to disappear into the elevator before she herself went up to her room to drop off her bags and freshen up before her trip. Willa might demand her attention three hours before it really necessary, but nothing was going to ruin her two hours in the most celebrated museum in Europe

She asked the concierge to point her towards ‘Prado museum’ and smiled when he applauded her choice. Waverly’s love of learning had never left her, and as she turned left out of the hotel, she couldn’t help but feel slightly uplifted by the city she was yet to discover

She arrived at the museum, and was delighted she had thought ahead and booked a ‘skip the line’ museum audio guide, which lasted just ninety minutes, but made sure she took in the most important pieces within the exhibitions on display

Two hours later and Waverly was rushing back to her hotel in the vain hope she’d left enough time to get herself and then Willa ready for the awards. If Waverly were being honest, she was disappointed she didn’t have more time to absorb the beautiful city around her, and made a mental note to ensure she made time to come back here on her next holiday and really discover it-something she promised she would do, but deep down knew she never would. 

She knocked on her sisters door and was unsurprised she had to wait for several minutes before the door opened and her brother-in-law was standing in front of her, a towel round his waist and nothing else on his body

“Jesus Robert, put some clothes on” Waverly scowled as she pushed her way past him and into the suite beyond. Willa was sitting at the dressing table in the bedroom, trying to decide which earrings to put on when Waverly entered, barely looking up at her as she put some dropped pearls back into their box and opting for emeralds with a diamond surround

“How was the museum?” Willa asked as she watched Waverly hang her outfit up in the closet and turn on the curlers. They chatted easily as Waverly and her got ready, and before long, they were standing beside each other looking every bit the heiresses they were. Willa had opted for a long black dress with a pair of Louboutin heels and diamonds as accessories. Waverly had gone for an all in one emerald green jump suit and her own pair of Louboutin’s-finishing the look off with her hair down and slightly curled and a white jacket with matching clutch. Whilst she found her eldest sister a pain in her ass, they did get along more often than not, and it was only occasionally they would blow up at each other and need some time apart. 

Suited, booted and ready to go, the three made their way down to the lobby and waited for their car to arrive-Robert complimenting both sisters equally and opting to take the front seat so Waverly and Willa could make the entrance they deserved. Although the awards were having no press coverage-after all, who really cared about Women in Business-to Willa, this could be the biggest night in her career so far, and finally enable to her to step out from under their father’s shadow.

They found their table quickly, down at the front, sitting with three other parties. Willa was not as sociable as the other two Earp sisters, but she managed to charm her way around the room with Robert on her arm, leaving Waverly to grab a drink at the bar and return to her seat, smiling at a few of the faces she recognised as she went. Like with so many of these sorts of events, they bulked it out with various entertainments-there was a comedienne as a host, and a professor of business as a key note speaker-all of which went down well with the majority of the audience, but which Waverly found a bit too obvious for her liking. 

She was onto her third glass of champagne when the lights went down and started to swish around the room as some people took to the stage. A group of musicians settled behind their instruments and started to vamp entrance music for the lead singer. He walked out onto stage and took to the microphone, smiling as the audience cheered him on. 

Waverly wasn’t particularly struck by the man at the front of the stage-her eyes couldn’t seem to leave the redhead at the back, perched on a stool behind an impressive drum kit. Wavery had never noticed how much drummers lost themselves in the music, but watching the woman in front of her, Waverly couldn’t help but be taken with the way the woman closed her eyes as she maintained the rhythm and drove the song forward.

“See something you like?” Waverly heard whispered in her ear. She shook herself from her thoughts and pulled away from her brother in law, shaking her head in disgust

“Haven’t you got somewhere to be?” Waverly asked drily

“Nope… I’m going to sit here all night and watch you try not to watch the lead singer” he replied snidely

Waverly bit the inside of her cheek as she realised he was assuming she was interested in the guy, not the woman behind him

“Shut up Bobo” Waverly spat before swivelling round and turning her back to the band

“You’re no fun anymore Waverly… What you need is a good…” but his words were cut off by her sister appearing beside them

“Where the hell have you been?” Willa snapped “I was left on my own out there Waverly, you know how much I hate that” 

Waverly managed to supress her eye roll and instead stood to face the older woman “I’ve been right here… want me to make a circuit with you?”

“I’ve done it now, so don’t bother” Willa bit back. She looked down at the smaller woman and softened slightly “Sorry baby girl… nervous I guess…”

Waverly smiled at her sister, and, not for the first time, found herself praying to whoever was out there that Willa Earp won the International Women in Business award-otherwise Waverly was in for a long night

***

Willa did not win. Not only did Willa not win, but Willa lost out to her biggest rival in business-Angela Craig. Waverly thought the speech graceful and entertaining. Willa thought it overly long and lacking any class. As soon as possible, Willa demanded they all leave for the hotel and get an earlier plane back home. Robert made the call and Waverly was relieved when the pilot informed him they couldn’t leave the airport before 6AM as this is the earliest there is someone in the control tower. 

“Waverly, go get me a burger” Willa demanded as they waited outside for their limo “That food was appalling”

“I haven’t the first clue where to start Willa” Waverly replied, trying to keep the frustration out of her voice

“There’s a little icon on your phone called google…” Robert started

“Fuck off” Waverly spat

“Hey…” Willa barked “Both of you, pack it in… Waverly please, just do as I’ve asked” Willa said exasperated. The car pulled up and Willa opened the door, slid in and slammed it shut indicating to the driver to pull off before Waverly had a chance to join them

“Well fuck you” Waverly followed up out loud to no-one in particular

“She’s delightful” a voice said from behind her. Waverly spun round to face the drummer from earlier in the evening, all long legs and dimpled smile

“She really is… I’m so lucky to have her in my life” Waverly dead panned

“Who is she?” the taller woman asked

“My pain in the ass sister” Waverly replied, unsure why they were even having this conversation

“And who are you?” the redhead questioned

Waverly paused a moment as she looked at the woman in front of her. She was taller than her by at least 6 inches, had a wavy bob haircut, was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans that were so tight they almost looked sprayed on, a loose fitting white V neck t-shirt and a black blazer. The outfit was finished off with a black trilby hat and a pair of battered looking converse. Waverly wasn’t sure if it was the outfit, the cocky smile or the drumming, but this woman exuded cool-and Waverly would be lying if she said she wasn’t intrigued by her

“My name’s Waverly…. Waverly Earp” 

“Waverly?” the woman questioned with a smile “That is a really interesting name… what does it mean?”

“Quaking Aspen tree” 

“Sorry… what?!” the redhead said with a slight laugh

“I know… random right?!” Waverly chuckled “What about you?”

“Nicole” 

“Victory of the people” Waverly stated

“I believe so…”

The women stood looking at each other for a moment before Waverly broke the gaze and cleared her throat 

“I err… I better get going… You know… get her that burger…”

“Where are you staying?” Nicole asked

Waverly paused looking slightly awkward

“Sorry, that sounds creepy… let me re-phrase it… you COULD go and find your sister a cheeseburger and walk it back to her hotel room-by which time it will probably be cold… OR… you could phone the hotel you’re staying at, order her room service and come and have a drink with me…”

Waverly pursed her lips as she smiled “You wanna take me for a drink?”

“I want to take you for a drink… and, depending on how that goes… I’d like to take you for another, and then another…” Nicole stated with a dazzling smile

Waverly returned it with fervour-she wouldn’t ordinarily go for such a suggestion, but there was something about the redhead that had Waverly intrigued “Give me a sec…” the brunette said as she pulled out her phone. She dialled the number of the hotel and ordered a beanburger, extra pickle and no fries to Willa and Roberts room, smiling to herself as she hung up

“What’s so funny?”

“She hates beanburgers and can’t bear pickles” Waverly answered with a twinkle in her eye “So then Nicole… you going to take me to a bar or what?”

“I’m not just going to take you to a bar Waverly Earp… I’m going to show you my whole city” the redhead replied with another kilowatt smile. She moved her arm out for Waverly to take, and after another beat of looking at each other, the brunette relented and hooked her arm through the taller woman’s, laughing as the redhead informed her she was about to fall in love

***

Thirty minutes later, having shared a hip flask of whisky with the enigmatic redhead whilst in a cab, Waverly found herself heading towards the huge doorway of an enormous red brick building. Low, thumping music was pumping out of all the windows and there were various people scattered outside the entrance, all with drinks in their hands and smiles on their faces

“What is this place?” Waverly asked as Nicole led her up the steps and into a huge hallway

“It’s an old slaughterhouse that’s become a sort of cultural centre-they exhibit local artists and tonight… is my friend Guido’s night…” as the redhead led them through into an airy room filled with what Waverly would describe as bohemian looking people, she followed Nicole round the exhibition, smiling and laughing all the while-occasionally stopping to take in a particular mural or to say hello to the various people Nicole knew looking around the art

“So tell me something Waverly Earp?” Nicole questioned as she handed the brunette a bottle of Mahou 

“I don’t drink beer…” Waverly replied apologetically

“But this is Mahou-you’ve got to drink Mahou when in Madrid” Nicole said simply, popping the cap off the bottle and flashing a pair of dimples at the smaller woman in front of her “Just try it… next one, I promise to get you something refreshing and not at all beer like”

Waverly pursed her lips as she accepted the bottle, unable to stop the smile that blossomed on her lips

“What do you want to know?” Waverly asked

“Anything… tell me a secret…”

“I don’t have any secrets…” Waverly laughed

“Why is it that I just don’t believe you” the redhead said as she bumped her shoulder gently against the woman beside her

Waverly stopped and looked at Nicole for a moment “Are you a journalist?”

Nicole swallowed her beer quickly as she started to cough up some of the liquid she’d just taken a mouthful of “Why on earth would you ask that?”

“Because you’re asking me questions” Waverly stated simply

Nicole tilted her head slightly and frowned at the brunette “When was the last time someone asked you about yourself?”

Waverly opened her mouth to protest, but then realised Nicole wasn’t trying to antagonise her-but was genuinely interested in her

“I… I can’t remember…” the brunette answered honestly

“Do you like art?” Nicole enquired instead

“I do… more… conventional art usually-but this stuff is amazing” Waverly replied as they started back around the various pieces hung across the walls

They finished the circuit, Waverly deciding to buy a large framed slogan that simply read ‘I read banned books’ on a dark blue background. She finished paying on her platinum RBC card and gave them the address of her apartment in Toronto for them to ship it to.

Nicole flagged down a cab outside the converted meat market and spoke quickly to the driver in Spanish, Waverly not catching anything the redhead said

“Where are you taking me?” Waverly asked with an arched eyebrow 

Nicole laughed lightly and flashed her dimples once more “I’m showing you my city”

Twenty minutes later, the pair got out of the car and watched it speed off into the night. A darkness had descended on the city, but that didn’t mean it was quiet. Quite the opposite in fact. Waverly was amazed that the city was still alive at this time of night-a bustling hubbub and a soundscape of people out and enjoying the evening. They turned left down what looked like a residential street and Waverly was enraptured as she listened to Nicole chatter away about why they were at their current location

They stopped in front of a statue of an ancient woman wearing a classic ‘rockers outfit’ complete with hat, handkerchief and a rockers hand signal

“This little lady is the myth, the legend that is Ángeles Rodríguez Hidalgo. She was a rocker grandma that took Madrid into her heart and spent her later years attending gigs and concerts across the city. She was immortalised here in ’99 by a local sculpture artist called Carman Jorba… isn’t she magnificent” Nicole said as more of a statement then a question

“She’s great… what’s she made from?”

“Bronze… I love her look-like music made her world go round… She died at 91 years old-still listening to music and living her best life… She’s total life goals”

Waverly looked at the sculpture in front of them, the almost smile gracing a perfectly shaped face and the hat sitting proudly atop the old woman’s head

“Was she born here do you know?”

“No, I believe she was originally from Argentina, but I play with musicians that remember her-they say this captures her wonderfully” Nicole replied, looking at the piece of art and smiling softly “I come here all the time at night… particularly if I’m feeling like a need a reminder as to why I do what I do”

“Does that happen often?” Waverly questioned softly, noticing the faraway look in the redheads eyes

“Not really… but occasionally… What about you? You ever self-doubt?”

“Constantly” Waverly smiled “I sometimes don’t know what I’m doing with my life at all”

“Why don’t you change that? I mean, you’ve obviously got money, so why not figure out what you want?

“In truth… I wouldn’t know where to even start” Waverly replied as she walked over to a bench opposite the statue and sat down

“Well…” Nicole started as she joined the brunette “What do you want Waverly Earp?” 

“I… I would like to travel… I’d like to use my degree… I’d like to stop working for the family and start working in a field I’m actually passionate about…”

“And what are you passionate about?”

“History and ancient languages… at the moment, I couldn’t work in something less similar”

“Why do you stay at your job? If you don’t mind me asking?”

“Because it’s a family business, and despite appearances, my sister and I do get along…” Waverly sighed. She noticed Nicole nod her head gently but not push her further

“You want to get some Churros?” the redhead asked instead

“I’d love to” Waverly replied with a grateful smile. Nicole stood and offered her hand, Waverly’s smile growing as she looked the taller woman in the eye and accepted it

***

They left the leafy suburb and jumped on a metro into the city, getting out at a busy tourist station and walking along a strip called the ‘Gran Vía’

“This is where we’re getting our Churros from?” Waverly questioned sceptically as the stood in front of a street vendor 

“Best in the city” Nicole replied with a wink

“So what is it you do?” Waverly asked her companion as they walked 

“I’m a session musician mainly” Nicole said as she dipped a long stick of batter into some dark chocolate sauce and popped the tip into her mouth, offering Waverly one and grinning when the brunette dribbled chocolate down her chin “But I also play in the house band at the hotel we were at earlier-we usually just play in the bar, but because there was the event on, we got roped in to playing it…”

“Do you not like playing at those sorts of gigs?”

“At events? Nah, we’re just background music for rich people to ignore-I’d much rather play in a cramped club where I can’t see for the sweat dripping down my face” Nicole laughed freely

“Excuse me… I was listening…”

“No you weren’t” Nicole chuckled “You were looking, but you weren’t listening”

Waverly was momentarily taken aback by the fact Nicole had noticed her watching her earlier

“I… yeah I have no defence, I was watching you…” Waverly shrugged

Nicole laughed again, and Waverly couldn’t remember when she was last around someone so happy

“You laugh a lot” the brunette said, which just made the redhead chuckle more

“Life’s too short Waverly… You have chocolate on your chin”

“Damn it” Waverly muttered as she reached for a napkin out of the musicians hand and wiped her face “And here I was trying to be all cool… You promised me a drink-and it’s almost midnight, I’m pretty sure for us to actually be able to hear each other, we need to go somewhere soon?”

“Oh ye of little faith” Nicole teased, I was about to suggest that exact thing… Come on…” The redhead took Waverly’s hand again and linked their fingers, feeling like the most natural thing in the world for both the women to do. 

The conversation flowed between the women, both feeling comfortable enough to laugh and joke their way through the streets, and within fifteen minutes they were standing outside an old looking apartment block and ringing a bell. They gained entry and Nicole led them into an ancient looking lift with low level lighting and a rickety disposition. Waverly looked up at Nicole nervously, and the redhead-almost sensing her unease-smiled that dimpled smile once more and whispered “I promise it’ll be worth it”

The doors opened and they walked out into a funky looking bar, full of locals and pumping music. The humidity in the room made Nicole’s cheeks flush and she suggested Waverly see if she could bring some good luck to them and try and grab a seat outside whilst she ordered. 

Waverly pointed a finger at the taller woman and looked her dead in the eye “No beer” she said seriously

“Yes Ma’am” Nicole saluted before throwing her a wink and turning towards the bar

Waverly struggled through the crowd-opting at first to go with ‘excuse me… pardon me…’ before quickly abandoning any manners and simply elbowing her way through. She managed to squeeze past a patio door and found herself on a balcony that looked out across the city. The lights twinkled in front of her, and Waverly couldn’t remember the last time she had felt quite so at peace. She had been with Nicole for less than three hours, and yet it felt like she’d known her for longer and that she’s been in this city for a week, not half a day. 

Snapping out of her daze, Waverly was brought back to attention by some movement in the far corner of the balcony-a large group were making moves to leave, and Waverly was determined to get the seats about to be available. She shot across the length of the seating area and made a beeline for the now free seats, barging her way past disgruntled locals and a couple of waiters

She grabbed two seats sitting next to each other and reluctantly opened the table up to share with a couple of other patrons desperate to sit and to get away from the throng of people inside. Waverly took her phone from her bag and looked at it for the first time since she’d left the hotel with Nicole. Willa had text her a shitty message about the burger and then another telling her they were flying at 6AM and to not be late. Waverly huffed out some air and threw her phone back into her clutch bag, deciding not to worry about the time she had left-she could sleep on the plane in the morning-right now, she wanted to concentrate fully on the woman walking towards her with two large glasses in her hand and what looked like a bag of chips between her teeth

Nicole was unlike anyone Waverly had ever met before. Her free spirit and zest for life made her an enviable companion and Waverly felt like her shoulders were back and she could stand taller when next to this extraordinary woman. Waverly was undoubtedly attracted to the redhead-after all, that’s why she had noticed her in the first place-but having spent a couple of hours with her, Waverly would be forgiven for wanting to spend as much time as possible with the redhead

Nicole slid into the chair beside Waverly and grinned as she passed over one of the glasses she was holding and took the chips from her mouth

“I wasn’t sure if you wanted snacks…” the redhead said as she opened the chips up fully and lay them on the table

“Thank you” Waverly replied, reaching into her purse and taking out some euros

“What’s that for?” Nicole questioned

“For the drinks… I haven’t paid for a thing tonight… it’s about time I do” Waverly lanswered

“No thanks”

“Nicole…” Waverly started

“Waverly…” Nicole said, cutting the brunette off

“Nicole, I can’t have you pay for everything…”

“Why not?” The redhead challenged easily

“Well… because… I…”

“See… there’s no logical reason” Nicole smiled triumphantly “If I want to show the prettiest girl I’ve even seen my beautiful city, I should be allowed to…”

Waverly beamed at the drummer and tilted her head to the side slightly “Well when you see her, let me know and I’ll make myself scarce”

Nicole held her gaze a moment with an unreadable expression on her face. Waverly felt the charge between them turn up a notch as the redhead leant forward and gently whispered “Please let me compliment you”

Waverly startled but didn’t move away “Sorry…”

Nicole ran her index finger along the frown on Waverly’s forehead, down the brunettes cheek and along her jaw “It’s okay… If I only have this evening with you, I want you to fly away in the morning knowing how lucky I count myself that you chose to spend this time with me…”

“Don’t think for one moment you’re the only one counting their blessings here” Waverly whispered back. Nicole smiled her dimpled smile and Waverly felt a confidence swelling inside her she had previously lacked. She ran a hand into the hair at the base of Nicole’s neck and tentatively moved forward, her eyes dipping momentarily to the redheads lips before back at huge brown eyes watching her

Their lips grazed one another’s briefly, Waverly humming at their softness. She pulled away briefly to look at the drummer, silently checking in it was okay to do that again-the smile she received leaving her in no doubt, and Waverly leant back in, her lips capturing Nicole’s once more. Waverly wasn’t sure who deepened the kiss, but it was deepened none the less, and time seemed to stand still for the couple

Waverly wasn’t surprised when she heard fireworks going off. She had expected it really as soon as her and Nicole started their banter outside the hotel three hours ago. It wasn’t until the kiss slowed down and eventually stopped did Waverly realise there were actual fireworks going off in the adjacent street. She laughed as she and Nicole parted, Nicole frowning at her in question

“I thought they were just on my head…” Waverly admitted, indicating the noise above them. Nicole chuckled softly and nodded her head

“Here, try this…” the redhead said, indicating the forgotten glasses in front of them

“What is it?”

“Tinto de Verano” Nicole replied in a perfect Spanish accent

“Mean’s summer wine… it’s refreshing…” Nicole said encouragingly

Waverly took a sip and hummed in appreciation “What is it?”

“It’s red wine and lemon… everyone thinks sangria is what we drink, but it’s not-not really, this is what we have-all year round I might add”

“It’s delicious… I’d never have thought to put these two things together, but it works…”

“Often the things that seem the most different are the things that work the best” Nicole suggested with a smile

Nicole’s phone chirped and she frowned as she pulled it from her pocket and sheepishly glanced at the screen. Waverly looked out across the city, enjoying the fireworks and offering the redhead some privacy. As Nicole chatted away, Waverly thought back to the conversation they’d had earlier. Perhaps Waverly did need to walk away from the family business and make her own way. If she had to admit anything to herself, it was that she was unhappy with her life. She wanted more from it. She wanted to find a love for her life that had been lacking recently. 

She was brought out of her day dream by the feeling of a long, slender arm slipping around her shoulder

“Sorry about that…” Nicole said “I have a thing I should be at…”

“Oh okay… well if you want…”

“No… I want to be with you”

“I could come with you?” Waverly suggested suddenly “If… I mean… If that’s an option?”

“It’s definitely an option…” Nicole smiled “It’s a friends place across town”

“As in at their house?” Waverly questioned

“Yeah… well, in an abandoned warehouse she now calls home… It’s a birthday party-but there’ll be a whole crowd there…”

“Sounds great” Waverly said. They finished their drinks and Waverly happily took Nicole’s hand as they weaved their way back through the bar, into the elevator and out onto the street

Nicole flagged a cab down and they climbed inside, Nicole once again directing the driver on where to go and insisting on paying for the journey

They pulled up outside what looked like a disused warehouse in a deserted industrial area. Waverly looked around tentatively and reached for Nicole’s hand. The taller woman looked down at her reassuringly, squeezing her hand lightly

“So… my friend Meghan is a bit wild… so just… don’t be surprised by some of the things you’re about to see…”

“What sort of things?” Waverly asked with a raised eyebrow

“You’ll see” Nicole replied with a wink. She leant down and kissed Waverly lightly “She’s also a handsy drunk, so I apologise in advance for what she may, or may not do when she sees us”

“Thanks for the warning” Waverly answered with a laugh

Nicole lead them up some steps and through an industrial looking door to the side of the building

Heavy bass pumped out across the expansive building-the whole room dimly lit with fairy lights and candles stuffed in bottles and placed high up on window ledges. Most people were dressed similarly to Nicole, effortlessly cool-but there were also ball gowns, and drag queens, men in leather being led about on dog leads and women in short skirts and shorter tops. A cacophony of people all dancing, drinking, talking and smoking-and Waverly had never felt more out of place

“Are you okay?” Nicole asked, almost sensing her unease

“Yeah, I just… I spend my life at corporate parties… this is a little different…”

“It’s good though right?” 

“It’s great” Waverly agreed as she took in all those around her

“Come on… let’s get a drink” Nicole suggested, leading Waverly through a couple of different areas all housing a similar crowd. The music seemed to get louder the deeper they went into the building, and as Nicole grabbed a couple of glasses and offered Waverly her choice of spirits, she couldn’t help but wonder if this could be her life. Could she just move to Madrid and slip into this bohemian existence she was so taken with

A makeshift dance floor had been set up in the centre of the building, and Waverly couldn’t help the smouldering look she threw at the redhead as she downed the shot of whisky that she had been handed and took the taller woman’s hand

“Dance with me” the brunette said

Nicole mirrored Waverly’s shot drinking and took her hand, pulling her into the middle of the room and into the darkness that awaited them. The bass from the music was so loud, Waverly could feel it vibrate through her chest as Nicole pulled her close and delicately placed her hands on Waverly’s hips

“Is this okay?” Nicole asked softly, leaning into Waverly’s ear so the brunette could hear her over the throb of the bass. Waverly hummed in response and slid her hands into Nicole’s hair, playing with the wisps at the back of the taller woman’s neck

“It’s perfect” Waverly replied just as close. They rested their foreheads together and moved in sync with the music. No one paid them any attention and as Waverly looked back into Nicole’s eyes, she was convinced she had never felt so seen. Nicole’s brown eyes searched her hazel ones and Waverly felt her heart lurch as Nicole leant down to kiss her. 

Perhaps it was the music that they found encouraging. Or maybe the darkness of the dancefloor that offered more privacy then one would usually get in a club, but Waverly couldn’t stop herself from running her tongue along Nicole’s lower lip, seeking permission to deepen the kiss further. Nicole readily complied, and as the kiss became more heated and their bodies got closer to one another, Waverly welcomed the feel of Nicole’s leg slipping between her thighs

The redhead moved her hands up Waverly’s back, pulling her as close as she could, and whilst Waverly wouldn’t ordinarily allow herself to behave so blatant in a public space, the more time she spent with the woman in front of her, the more Waverly realised she had spent so long tailoring herself to other people’s expectations, she had lost sight of her own self. And right now, all she wanted to do was be with Nicole-if only for the night. So instead of listening to the sensible part of her brain, the part that was telling her to keep it to sexy dancing and stolen kisses and not to get embroiled in a love affair that couldn’t possibly last any longer than the four hours she had left in the city, Waverly threw caution to the wind and did what she wanted to do instead. She was done doing what was expected of her. So with a bite to Nicole’s lower lip and a squeeze to the woman’s hip, Waverly stood on tip toes and whispered “Take me somewhere”

Nicole looked momentarily startled by Waverly’s demand, but as the brunette pulled away and looked her in the eye, the taller woman knew there was no way to deny the want in both their eyes

“Are you sure?” Nicole whispered 

“Nicole… take me somewhere” Waverly said again with so much clarity, Nicole couldn’t help but smile down at her

The redhead took Waverly’s hand and led her across the dance floor and back through the warehouse and out onto the street. They walked quickly, neither women speaking as they kept up a good pace through the deserted estate and towards another warehouse. Nicole pulled out a set of keys and opened a padlock that was on securing a large iron sliding door. 

“What is this place?” Waverly asked as she stepped inside, waiting for her eye’s to adjust in the darkness. She heard a switch flip behind her and the space was illuminated by strings of lights festooned across the ceiling. She realised she was standing on the edge of a large open plan kitchen and next to a huge wooden table with odd chairs dotted around it and a huge fruit bowl in the middle

“This is my home” Nicole replied simply from across the room “I share it with several others-most of which are at the party…”

“So we have the place to ourselves?” Waverly asked as she walked towards the redhead

“We do… Are you… are you sure?” 

“Nicole, my life is spent looking after others-I tell them when their meetings are, where they’re having dinner, what they’re eating, what they’re doing and when they’re doing it, I make suggestions on what they should wear and who they should invite… I have to get on a plane in three hours and go back to that life, but right now, here with you, I can’t remember the last time I felt so alive… Now, of course, I only want this if you do-and if you don’t, that’s absolutely fine, you can go back to the party and I can get an Uber back to my hotel… but if you DO want this… then please… Take me to bed”

Waverly looked Nicole in the eye as she said the last part and knew her words had the right affect by the way Nicole’s pupils darkened at the last sentence. The redhead strode over to the smaller woman and kissed her fiercely, the velocity in which the redhead moved had Waverly stepping back against the table. She lifted herself onto it, never breaking the kiss, and pulled Nicole flush against her centre, inhaling sharply as she heard the redhead moan at the action

Nicole ran her fingers up the outside of Waverly’s thighs and rested them on the brunette’s waist, Waverly wrapping her left leg around the back of Nicole’s knees. The women pulled away and smiled at one another, Waverly running a hand over Nicole’s cheek and into the luscious red hair she’d been thinking about touching from the first second she’d set eyes on the drummer

Nicole smiled down at Waverly and lifted the smaller woman’s hand, she turned it over and kissed the top of it-pulling the brunette from the table and leading her past a huge living room and towards a set of steps that lead up to a mezzanine. 

Opening the last of three doors on the higher level, Waverly smiled as she took in the musicians bedroom. Against the far wall was a bed that looked more like a futon. A record player stood to the left of the door with shelves of vinyl records taking up the entire wall to the right of the bed. Clothes were strewn on the floor and chairs along with three old mugs of what looked like coffee and a couple of plates on an upturned crate that appeared to act as a bedside table

“I err… I wasn’t expecting company… sorry” Nicole said, a hint of embarrassment in her tone

“Don’t apologise… I love it… This is the sort of collection I would want to spend some time with” Waverly replied as she took in the music in front of her 

“You’d be very welcome to spend as much time as you wanted with it…” Nicole informed her with a chuckle as she moved to stand behind Waverly and look at the collection

“Nicole… can you do me a favour?” Waverly asked with so much confidence it was almost startling 

“Of course” 

Waverly turned her head to look at the woman standing behind her “Can you unzip me please?” she asked as she took off her jacket. She found it endearing how Nicole swallowed before nodding her head and slowly reached for the brunettes zip at the back of her jumpsuit. Waverly kept her hands crossed over her chest, effectively keeping herself covered as she turned to face the taller woman

“I’ll show you mine if I show you show me yours…” Waverly said with a raised eyebrow

Nicole left out the cutest little nervous laugh though a breath and Waverly was convinced that had she lived in the same city as this woman, she would be in love within the week. But they lived four thousand miles away and they only had a couple of hours left together, so Waverly bit the bullet and dropped her hands, allowing the fabric to fall from her body and land smoothly onto the floor. 

That was all it took. Nicole almost pounced on her, and Waverly readily accepted her with open arms. They fell onto the low bed, lips pressed together and limbs entwined. Waverly was an experienced woman of the world-and was confident in what she wanted and how to ask for it-but with Nicole there were no instructions needed. The musician played her body beautifully. She knew where Waverly needed her hands, her lips, her fingers, her tongue and Waverly was addicted. Not just to the redhead’s touch, but to her clear desire for the brunette. They were immediately compatible and as their breaths got shorter and their rhythm got quicker, Waverly could be forgiven for imagining this happening again and again. In another city, in another lifetime-but somehow, always with this enigmatic redhead who had taken her hand and led her to a place she didn’t know she needed

***

A couple of hours later, and just as Waverly was drifting off to sleep, she felt the redheads arms tighten around her and a kiss drop onto her shoulder

“I hate that I have to say this… but you have a plane to catch…”

“I know” Waverly sighed out disappointed “Is it crazy that I don’t want to go?”

“Not as crazy as me wanting you to stay…” Nicole replied lightly-and whilst Waverly knew it was a joke to lighten the mood, she couldn’t help but wish it were true

“Can I take you to the airport?” Nicole asked

“You don’t have to” Waverly said as she squeezed the redheads hand that rested on her stomach

“I know that Waverly… But I would like to… I have a bike if you’re okay with riding on the back?”

Waverly turned to look at the woman who was pressed up close behind her wearing nothing but a smile and a soft look in her brown eyes 

“I would like that too…” Waverly agreed sincerely “What time is it?”

“I’m not sure…” Nicole replied as she turned from the brunette to check her phone on the makeshift night stand 

“SHIT” the taller woman said sitting straight up in bed and looking down at the brunette “It’s 5.15AM…”

“FUCK” Waverly swore as she scrambled from the bed and reached for her clothes. Both woman dressed quickly and bolted from the room, Nicole grabbing her keys and a couple of helmets as they headed for the door

“I’ve never been on the back of a bike before…” Waverly said cautiously, suddenly feeling nervous

“Well we can get an Uber if you like, but that may take some time-they don’t tend to cruise round industrial estates”

“No it’s fine” Waverly replied quickly “And hey, this way I get to cling on to you…”

“Yes you do…” Nicole confirmed with a wink

They walked out of the warehouse and round to the side, Waverly’s eyes immediately falling on the dark blue Vespa locked up 

Waverly watched Nicole unchain the bike and place the helmet of her head, coming over to the brunette and helping her with her own helmet strap

“You ready?” the taller woman asked with a reassuring smile

“Absolutely” Waverly replied, returning the smile

“Just hold on tight-and if you don’t like it, we’ll stop okay” Nicole instructed

They mounted the bike and Nicole steered them on their way-getting them across the city and to the private airstrip in record time

Unsurprisingly, Robert was standing on the runway, a coffee in his hand and a shit eating grin on his face as Waverly and Nicole appeared. Nicole’s cheeks were flushed and her hair was poking out from under her helmet, and Waverly could swear she had never seen someone look so beautiful

“Well… I guess this is it…” the brunette said as Nicole put the bikes stand down and accepted the helmet from the smaller woman

“Yep…”

“Well… thank you for being my guide… You certainly gave me compelling reasons to come back and see it properly…”

“You’re welcome” Nicole replied, matching Waverly’s dazzling smile “I know this is a crazy thing to say, so please take my lack of sleep and lust addled brain a factor in this, but… I hope the need to discover the city is not the only reason you come back…”

“Lust addled?” Waverly laughed lightly 

“Yeah… lust addled…” Nicole repeated, her grin getting bigger and her hand reaching out to Waverly’s hip. 

Waverly stepped closer and stroked Nicole’s cheek gently “It won’t be the only reason Nicole…”

They were brought out of their reverie by the clearing of a throat behind them. Waverly turned to see the pilot standing just behind them, an embarrassed look on his face

“Apologies to interrupt Ms Earp, but your sister is keen to get going…”

“Of course, thank you Daniel-I won’t be a minute” Waverly assured the man with a smile. She waited for him to retreat before she turned back to the woman in front of her “I better go…”

“Yeah you had…” Nicole nodded “Have a safe flight…”

“Thank you…” Waverly almost whispered. She stood on her tiptoes and pulled the taller woman closer, kissing her softly 

“Goodbye Waverly Earp”

“Goodbye Nicole…” Waverly replied with a frown “Wait… I don’t know your surname”

“It’s Haught” Nicole said surprised

“Haught?” Waverly said “Of course…”

Nicole laughed lightly “I know… it’s a curse…”

“I’m sure it is” Waverly acknowledged drily “Get back safely…”

“You too” Nicole replied “Bye…”

“I’ll see you…” Waverly smiled and then she turned on her heel and walked towards the plane-deciding to look back once as she reached the top step. Nicole was standing, watching her leave-a smile on her lips and dimples on her cheeks. She caught Waverly’s eye and winked before she mounted the bike, took it off its stand and started it up, sending Waverly a cheeky salute before she pulled away. Waverly sighed and watched her go-wanting to stop her, but knowing she couldn’t. So instead, Waverly took a deep breath and entered the plane 

Willa was sitting with her back to the aircrafts entrance, but she obviously sensed her sisters arrival as she stood almost immediately

“Where the HELL have you been?” Willa almost shouted

“Willa…” Waverly started

“Have you ANY idea how fucking WORRIED I was?” her sister continued, the omission startling Waverly

“You were worried?” Waverly asked surprised

“Of course I fucking was… Jesus Waverly, you’re my sister…” Willa said exasperatedly “Seriously Waves… where were you?”

“I lost myself to Madrid for the night…” Waverly replied with a knowing smile

“You lost yourself to Madrid?” Willa repeated, taking in the hickey on her sister neck and the same clothes she had on from the night before “And how was it?”

“Compelling, intriguing and utterly scandalous” Waverly confirmed with a smile


End file.
